1. Technical Field
Fishing lures of this type are used to induce fish to strike the lure that looks the most lifelike in the water. Typically a shiny or reflective surface is formed on the lure to reflect light while moving the lure to impart a natural appearance thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of designs to attempt to duplicate the naturally occurring reflective qualities of real fish, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,455, 2,117,206, 1,692,222.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,222 discloses a decoration for fish lures wherein the body of the lure is embossed with a plurality of overlapping spheroid depressions. This imparts a scale look to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,208 discloses a fish lure having a series of widely spaced concaved depressions on the lure surface. Each of the depressions form a concave or parabolic shaped mirror configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,455 a fish lure can be seen having a soft plastic body with a plurality of small pockets of generally semispherical configurations that retain air bubbles within when submerged in the water. The bubbles create a lifelike breathing affect to the lure.